Corporal's Drive
by Violoveless
Summary: Laying within a room of dim lights with the person he admires on top, Eren has an unexpected steamy night with the Corporal that goes beyond what he believed would happen every night they were together. Will he enjoy what he has gotten himself into? [One shot] Eren x Levi.


**Corporal's Drive**

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything from Attack on Titan!_

**Eren POV**

Back and forth, up and down. Those were the motions of his hips. The room was dimly lit and the bed creaks filled the room. Luckily we could not be heard in the basement where I resided. I could hear his steady breaths and feel his eyes bearing down on me. I tried biting my lip to suppress a moan but he dipped his hips in a slow motion. I couldn't hold back. I dared not to hold the Corporal's hips as he grinded against me. Of course that would be attempting fate. It was to tempting just wanting to guide his hips over my hard on. He was doing fine without my assistance. I couldn't look at him. I don't think he'll let me anyway. This isn't the first time we've done this. It was some kind of stress reliever on his part. His sexual drive was really high when he was angry. Something must have angered him what ever he attended today. His movements got rough, his grip tightened on my shirt. I took a small peep at him. His eyes were shut tightly. His eyebrows furrowed and his teeth gritted. His scarf was untied, resting over both sides of his shoulders. His jacket was tossed aside a long time ago. Suddenly he stopped. The sound of his clicking teeth made me look away. 

"Who told you to look?" I couldn't explain. His eyes peered into mine. I was embarrassed, too embarrassed to look back into his gaze. The smell of alcohol lingered from his breath the closer his face got to mines. Was Corporal drunk? His lips were approximately an inch away. What do I do but look away? I felt his lips on mine, tongue forced in. I shut my eyes tightly until he pulled back.

"You're making it a shitty kiss, brat." His sharp words etched into me.

"S-Sorry..." He came back down and I cooperated. Our tongues slid across one another before entwining together. He pushed his body forward and deepened the kiss. I rolled my tongue over the roof of his mouth, emitting a sound from him. In return he bit down on my bottom lip. He moved back quickly as I panted underneath him.

"Not bad." He removed his hand from over his mouth. He didn't waste time in unbuckling my pants. I didn't think he would go this far. Corporal would have ended here and left my room. I know I'm in for it now. I could feel the chill in between my legs indicating my pants were off. Next were his, which were quickly discarded along with his scarf. His shirt remained, partially buttoned. The corporal crawled back over top of me in a different position. I faced his rear and he towards my nether region. I wasn't sure as to how this worked but he already started. I could feel the warmth of his tongue traveling up my length. I covered my mouth. This feeling, it was weird but felt so good. He continued this on up the other side of my shaft before circling the tip with his tongue. I couldn't hold back my moan. Achingly enough he decided to pause. I didn't want him to stop. The word continued to echo in my mind. I didn't want to mention it out loud. He would probably end it there. I felt an extreme amount of heat engulf my shaft. It was amazing. The Corporal's mouth, that is. But what was I to do on this end? Am I allowed to touch him? Will he reject me and turn away? I didn't want to leave him out of the sensation. I hesitantly reached out and grabbed the Corporal's rear end. He flinched a bit but that didn't stop his mouth work. I then slid my hands up his waist under his shirt and back to his hips with one still traveling down his right thigh. His body began to quiver upon anticipation for me to go on. I brought that back up his inner thigh gently making him buck his hips a little before coming back to his rear. I squeezed it together then in an outward position before inserting my tongue. I can tell he was shocked after he stopped. Was I doing too much? That didn't stop me from going any further inside with my tongue. I pulled back before inserting a finger.

"Nnm..." I heard on the other end of the bed. Did I just hear Corporal enjoying this? I inserted the second finger. He lowers his back as low as it can go while it arched. I was busy looking for his spot until I hit the bundle of nerves that made him jerk his body. I must have found it. I rubbed this area more running my other hand up his waist again before coming to a stop at his length. I want to hear more of the Corporal's voice. I began pumping him while running my fingers over his spot. I could feel his head shaking against me. Was this too much for him? I didn't receive any form of complaint as of yet. Then I felt his tongue once more, halting me from pleasuring him. It was as if he did that intentionally. I nipped on his cheek before he sat up and changed his position. It felt uncomfortable looking at him directly. No telling if he was going to scold me about it. I wanted to look so badly though. Feeling something tight going around my member I figured he was already putting it inside himself. Once it was finally in he began moving his hips at a slow hip rolling pace before picking up. He leaned down close to my face. I expected a kiss from him but he only kept his face buried by my neck. I couldn't see his face at all now. I held his hips as he rolled them before he began bouncing it again in that sequence. I threw my head back and moaned with my exhale. I haven't heard anything from the Corporal as he bit down on my collar bone. I needed to know if he was getting gratification from this as well. I didn't want to surprise him as I lifted him up to place him on his back. He refused to look at me but I could still see the tint of red in his face. That was good enough for me. I held his left leg over my shoulder and thrust into him. He shut his eyes, gritted his teeth, and gripped the bed sheets. I can tell he was trying his best to hold his tongue.

"Corporal," I mustered up some courage to call out and reached out to his face as he watched me.

"Please don't hold back."

"What is that suppose to mean? Don't speak such nonsense—" He couldn't finish. I began moving right at the end of his sentence. His moan slipped from his mouth causing him to cover it.

"You...brat..." I couldn't help but smile until I felt him kick me in my back. I didn't realize his legs were wrapped around me. I looked to his face which saw the wall more interesting than me. When his eyes moved to me I looked away. I felt a shift in his position when a pair or arms wrapped around my neck. This brought our faces together. Our eyes met in the longest gaze. I've never felt so nervous. Should I move? I took my gaze away and bit down on my bottom lips. What should I do now?

"Hey, don't stop." I earned another kick to my back. I proceeded with that order. I could see his face clearly now. Once I began thrusting his expression changed. His eyes closed and his lips were sealed shut. He looked as if he was flustered but I could hear his small groans close up. Sweat began to build up. I didn't want to stop yet this felt so wrong. Doing this with humanity's greatest felt so good but oh so wrong. He threw his head back when I leaned forward to deepen the thrust. I rested my head on the side of his neck and slowed my pace as I reached my limit. I breathe in his scent and felt the heat accumulate between as and I respired heavily against him. His breathing was normal as if he wasn't phazed. I felt a harsh tug at my hair. I was pulled back from the Corporal's neck where he was able to look me in my eyes. He sucked his teeth before biting my lip again. His tongue slipped back into my mouth. He pulled back and moved to my shoulder where he bit me once more. I winced to the pain. Corporal got up from the bed and stretched. I felt my face redden just seeing him stretch from behind as his shirt lifted slightly. I couldn't help but be fascinated with his image as he got dressed. Once his pants were on he sat on the bed to put on his boots. His scarf hung off both his shoulders just like it did at the start. He grunted after standing up. 

"C-Corporal," I called out so unsure of what to say next. I looked away and scratched my head. I heard him put on his jacket waking over towards me. His hand touched my head and moved it through my brown tresses. 

"I'm going to shower. Next time, it's your turn." The hand left my head along with the rest of his presence when he left the room. My turn? I put a hand over the bite mark on my shoulder. This isn't over just yet is it? The door creaked closed with a small click. What have I got myself into?

_**END**_


End file.
